


Natural

by pessimisticprose



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge (AoKise) [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: But aomine's sucking the dick here guys, Day 5: Blow Job, Kise has no gag reflex, M/M, NSFW Writing Challenge, Oral Fixation (mentioned), Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pessimisticprose/pseuds/pessimisticprose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Awe, c’mon, Aominecchi. I just sucked you off, don’t I deserve something?” . </p><p>“Okay. Lay down.”</p><p>“Wait, what?”</p><p>or: Day 5-Blow Job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natural

**Author's Note:**

> i got to day 5 *pops confetti*

Kise has an oral fixation. He sucks cock like a pro, working his tongue just where he needs to and deep throating Aomine because he has _no fucking gag reflex_. Aomine would know, he’s currently on the receiving end of Kise’s expertise.

“Fuck, Kise,” Aomine encourages. Kise bobs his head up and down on Aomine’s dick, tonguing the slit at the same time and that’s it, game over, Aomine’s coming down Kise throat with a shout muffled into his hand.

Kise looks up at him from between his legs and licks his fucking lips and Aomine swears his dick twitches in a valiant effort to perk up again. Kise gives him a cocky grin and slithers his way up Aomine’s body to kiss him on the lips.

“Gross, go brush your fucking teeth,” Aomine complains loudly, pushing him away.

“Awe, c’mon, Aominecchi. I just sucked you off, don’t I deserve something?” Kise pouts, but it’s more playful than anything.

“Okay. Lay down.”

“Wait, what?”

“Lay down.” Aomine deftly flips their positions and Kise’s eyes are so huge they’re comical.

“Aominecchi, you don’t have to.”

“I want to, baka. I know I don’t _have_ to.” He smirks up at him and unzips Kise’s tight jeans. When he pulls his dick out, Aomine hesitates. He’s never given Kise a blow job. He’s fucked him plenty of times, but he’s never had his mouth on this part of Kise.

He leans down and just licks him in one fell swoop, base to tip. Kise lets out a breathy sigh so Aomine does it again. He looks up and Kise is staring at him, pupils blown. Aomine feels a surge of confidence–this man, this _model_ , thinks he’s hot. He’s getting off on seeing Aomine suck his cock. It’s a heady feeling.

Aomine decides what the hell and takes Kise into his mouth as far as he can go. He’s certainly no Kise, because he gags when he only has three quarters of Kise’s dick in his mouth, but shit, Kise’s loud whine is so worth the nasty taste.

He bobs up and back down again slowly at first, mimicking what Kise does. He always goes slow at first and then speeds up, driving Aomine crazy. Kise thrashes his head side to side and Aomine grabs his dick at the base, touching what he can’t swallow.

“Fuck, shit, _Daiki_ ,” Kise moans, hips involuntarily thrusting up and making Aomine gag. He pulls off, tears brimming in his eyes, and glares at Kise. “Sorry, sorry, oh my god please keep going.”

Aomine rolls his eyes. He moves his hand up and down a few times and Kise lets out another sigh. He takes just the tip into his mouth, tonguing at the slit like he knows he likes. Kise cries out again and Aomine swirls his tongue around it.

“You’re killing me, oh my god. You look so pretty with a cock in your mouth, Aominecchi. God, I just want to fuck your mouth.” When Aomine gets most of Kise’s dick in his mouth again, Kise stretches up and puts a hand on his cheek. “Look at you, taking my cock. You love this, don’t you?”

Aomine groans around him. Kise has a filthy mouth. He loves it.

“You gonna make me come, big boy? I’ll come down your throat, make you taste what I’ve been tasting. Or shit, maybe I’ll come all over your face. You’d look so good covered in my cum, Daiki. I bet you’d love to be covered in it.”

Aomine’s hard again. This is ridiculous. Kise gets him so fucking worked up. Aomine takes his cock until it hits the back of his throat and Kise lets out a loud cry.

“Christ, Aominecchi. Going to–“

Aomine feels hot cum slide down his throat and immediately pulls off. It’s disgusting. The rest hits his chin, hot and odorous. Kise is squirming, like he always does when he gets off.

“Blec, this tastes horrible.”

Kise smiles fondly at him, fucked out and happy. “Sorry that was so fast. I’ve never had a blow job before.”

“Really?” Aomine asks, surprised. “But you’ve given them? I’m surprised some fan wasn’t clambering all over your dick.”

“I’ve never given a blow job before you, Ahomine!”

“What? But you’re so–“

Kise winks, “I’m a natural.”

Aomine covers his face with a pillow, wondering how long it would take to smother him with it.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr name is pessimisticprose come join me


End file.
